1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foldable skeleton, and more particularly to a foldable skeleton for a playpen.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional foldable skeleton for a playpen in accordance with the prior art comprises an upper frame, a bottom frame and four upright rods mounted between the upper frame and the bottom frame. The upper frame includes two pairs of longer rods, two pairs of shorter second rods, and four joints mounted between two adjacent longer rods and mounted between two adjacent shorter rods respectively. The bottom frame includes two pairs of bottom rods connected by a base. However, when the bottom frame is folded, the two pairs of bottom rods are not moved in a synchronous manner, thereby causing inconvenience to the user in folding the conventional skeleton.